


Therapy

by Drunk_Lich



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Re: dumbasses with one working brain, Romantic Comedy, is it really fluff though, playful banter, simple one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: Seokmin met a stranger who has the sexiest brain he's ever encountered.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Therapy

“So, are you down?” 

Seokmin must admit, this has to be the DUMBEST idea he has ever heard of, much less proposed to. And that is probably why he agreed in a heartbeat. They won’t lose anything- well maybe a few bucks for the act itself- but other than that, this was basically the most revolutionary idea he’s ever heard of!

The stranger who he just met smiled at the mischief growing in Seokmin, “And what’s even better, you can even tell your friends you’ve done what they will never be able to. So, what do you say?”

“YES!” The last nail hit the coffin and now Seokmin is looking up the closest therapist in town. In no less than 5 minutes of meeting the stranger, they clicked. 

How would they not? The stranger’s first words to him were pure genius. 

Not even an hour later, they’re pulling up to a therapist’s office. The reason? They’re taking couple therapy. Two complete strangers complaining about their non-existent love problems, what could go wrong?

With a push to the plastic door, the person stood up and greeted them both, “Welcome, sir Junhui and Seokmin, I’m glad you both had the time to open up your problems. I will try my best to assist you both in your problem!”

Seokmin nodded, sitting at the far couch while Junhui sat at the sofa parallel to his. The therapist- his nametag showing ‘Jeon Wonwoo’, saw the “tense” air between them two and became serious.

“Okay, so I would like you two to begin by talking about how you two first started dating, if you may?”

Junhui immediately piped up, “Well we both met on this coffee shop-” he pointed vaguely in a random direction. Seokmin scoffed visibly,  _ there was no coffee shops in that direction _

“More like you met ME there, then you made you move.” He added, trying to mask his scoff as something like playful banter.

Jun rolled his eyes at that, “Yeah sure you live in your coffeeshop au, whatever. Anyways, when we first met it was-”

“Magical” “Shit” they both spoke. Seokmin stared at Jun in absolute horror while he responded with a smirk. 

“It was so mediocre!” “Hello?! I brought you a box of chocolate and peanut doughnuts and even got a letter in the mix!” “Yeah thanks for almost killing me, you didn’t even ask if I was allergic to nuts,”

Seokmin flushed at that. It sounded  _ exactly  _ like he’d do accidentally, “I- you still said yes!”

“Yes to what? Food poisoning?” Jun rebuked, turning his head away for dramatic effect. He almost let out a small giggle but he quickly turned his brain gears to continue the narrative.

“Well after our first date, we went to many places and the like. But he always had so many complaints! Like how he didn’t want to go to a regular cafe but instead demanded that we should go to a cat cafe!” He added exaggerated hand movements to convey frustration. He didn’t take theatre for nothing, mind you.

Jun didn’t back down either. “Oh really? Then who was it that complained about waking up early for road trips and even nagging at ME for waking you up early when YOU proposed the road trip?” 

He nodded, “fair, but not like you’re any good taking to road trips too!” Jun placed a hand on his chest, offended, “How dare you say that! I am a  _ TREAT _ to bring anywhere!”

“Not at the beach!” Seokmin nagged. The longer the two of them bantered the more giggly he felt. Who knew imagining those scenarios would be so fun? 

“Well, to be fair, you almost drowned me in the beach.” “Not my fault you’re a bad swimmer.” “EXCUSE you I remember clearly someone wanting me to touch their muscles while they were swimming but ended up screaming and leaving me alone after his foot touched SEAWEED”

Dr. Jeon scoffed, immediately seizing both of their rebuttals. He glanced to both the men in his room and sighed, “I understand it, you’re both facing many minor inconveniences in your love life, but please know that this isn’t worth a couple’s therapy.”

“No, because I am not yet at the worst part!” Seokmin immediately snapped, “He even proposed we  _ fuck _ in public! And without my consent!”

Jun gasped dramatically, “Says mister kinkshame me in public!”

Seokmin’s ears turned a hard shade of red at that, “Okay mister bondage kink, talk your shit!”

“You  _ love _ tying me up!” “Stop embarrassing yourself in front of public!”

Dr. Jeon sighed and wiped his glasses, scribbling a note on his pad before returning to his desk, pulling a folder and putting more paper in it. Seokmin and Junhui kept bantering back and forth, lasting until their 3 hours were over.

When they were back in the parking lot, Seokmin glanced at Jun. No matter how fake or farfetched those batners were, it still made him feel a deeper connection with the man.

“So, do you want to come back here when we’re  _ actually _ dating?” He blurted. 

“WAIT no I meant- like- we go dat-”

Jun’s giggles cut off his train of thought. Jun settled his gaze on him momentarily, “I somehow knew you’d say that. Yes, let’s date, is that a deal?”

Seokmin smiled at the answer, feeling nothing but relief.

“But do you wanna go drop by a cat cafe? I’ve never been to one before.” He added, buckling the seatbelt while Jun started the ignition. 

Jun hummed in response, “I have a personal favorite, let’s go there later.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://www.tumbex.com/2triangle-square.tumblr/post/642251253097906176/thenameislion-dandelion-idiots-to-lovers-20k) post lol


End file.
